


Only One I Need

by soupremeleader



Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [13]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Paterson (2016)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Cock Warming, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Paterson (2016), Pablo Neruda's Poetry, Paterson deserves more love because he is a soft boy who loves us, Poetry, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupremeleader/pseuds/soupremeleader
Summary: Taking a bath with your husband, Paterson, while he recites poetry to you... just plain fluff
Relationships: Paterson (Paterson)/Reader, Paterson (Paterson)/You
Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071464
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Only One I Need

Paterson wasn’t always great at voicing his desires, usually too shy and afraid of seeming too needy to ask what he wanted, what he really needed. Most often what he longed for was just to be as close to you as possible. You were pretty sure if he could he would have crawled right into you, melting into you so you became one - making his little home there, at peace surrounded by you. 

Paterson loved having you around him, even better if you were snuggled up next to him reading or when you took baths together in each other’s arms, just talking and laughing and relaxing together. It was one of those days when you were curled up, your back against his chest as he held you, enveloped in the warmth and steam of the bath and the floral smelling oils in the water, that you had suggested it: cockwarming. 

Paterson had agreed immediately, wondering how you always read his mind, always knew exactly what he craved. It helped that you were so forward sometimes, helped him to get out of that shell of his that he was so used to hiding out in. 

He let go of you so you could reposition yourself and straddle him, leaning back against his bent knees, and you opened up your legs to let him work you a little so that you were ready for him. 

Once you both agreed you were more than prepared, Paterson helped to set you down so that his length entered you, eliciting a sigh of pleasure from you both as you smiled at the feeling of being filled so fully by your husband and Paterson savored in the sensations of being so utterly surrounded by you in the most intimate way. 

You shifted slightly so that you were hugging your husband, your head nestled under his chin while your face rested on his chest and your arms wrapped around him. You then tucked your legs in so you were essentially kneeling over him, his legs still bent and propped up behind you to keep you in place and cozy. 

Paterson let out a long exhale, pleased and content with this new arrangement, leaning back and closing his eyes, letting the feeling of you overtake his senses. You brought one of your hands up to play with his hair and he melted further, relaxing and letting all his worries fall away. 

Everything was better with you here. You were the only one he wanted and the only one he needed - your little two person and one dog family filling his heart with love and joy to the point that it brimmed over and spilled into everything he did. If Paterson was gentle, it was because you made him so. If he was calm, it was because you soothed his soul. Everything he did, he did for you, and he’d do it again a thousand times over. 

You let Paterson’s heartbeat dictate your own, the rise and fall of his chest falling into place with your rhythm - two people so wholly in love that at times it was as if they became one person, one living and breathing thing that existed in these rare serene moments you allowed yourselves to have in your busy lives. 

As you ran your fingers through his hair, Paterson would let out deep rumbles of satisfaction that almost sounded like purring, the feeling of it vibrating your whole body. You asked him to recite to you some of his favorite poetry, loving the way his baritone voice sounded in the bathroom - the way it reverberated and bounced off and seemed to fill the room.

You closed your eyes and let him lull you into a half-awake state, your fingers curling around his dark waves, toying with locks of his hair as you listened to him recite Pablo Neruda’s  _ Don’t Go Far Off _ . You let the words float around you in the space as Paterson repeated the poem from memory, expressing in Neruda’s prose what you both felt so deeply for each other. 

_ “Don't go far off, not even for a day, because --  _

_ because -- I don't know how to say it:  _

_ a day is long and I will be waiting for you,  _

_ as in an empty station when the trains are parked off somewhere else,  _

_ asleep.  _

_ Don't leave me, even for an hour, because  _

_ then the little drops of anguish will all run together,  _

_ the smoke that roams looking for a home  _

_ will drift into me, choking my lost heart. _

_ Oh, may your silhouette never dissolve on the beach;  _

_ may your eyelids never flutter into the empty distance.  _

_ Don't leave me for a second, my dearest,  _

_ because in that moment you'll have gone so far  _

_ I'll wander mazily over all the earth, asking,  _

_ Will you come back? Will you leave me here, dying?” _

  
  



End file.
